0x81fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Moduł:Category handler
-- -- -- CATEGORY HANDLER -- -- -- -- This module implements the template in Lua, -- -- with a few improvements: all namespaces and all namespace aliases -- -- are supported, and namespace names are detected automatically for -- -- the local wiki. This module requires Module:Namespace detect -- -- and Module:Yesno to be available on the local wiki. It can be -- -- configured for different wikis by altering the values in -- -- Module:Category handler/config, and pages can be blacklisted -- -- from categorisation by using Module:Category handler/blacklist. -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Load required modules local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') -- Lazily load things we don't always need local mShared, mappings local p = {} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Helper functions -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function trimWhitespace(s, removeBlanks) if type(s) ~= 'string' then return s end s = s:match('^%s*(.-)%s*$') if removeBlanks then if s ~= '' then return s else return nil end else return s end end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- CategoryHandler class -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local CategoryHandler = {} CategoryHandler.__index = CategoryHandler function CategoryHandler.new(data, args) local obj = setmetatable({ _data = data, _args = args }, CategoryHandler) -- Set the title object do local pagename = obj:parameter('demopage') local success, titleObj if pagename then success, titleObj = pcall(mw.title.new, pagename) end if success and titleObj then obj.title = titleObj if titleObj mw.title.getCurrentTitle() then obj._usesCurrentTitle = true end else obj.title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() obj._usesCurrentTitle = true end end -- Set suppression parameter values for _, key in ipairs{'nocat', 'categories'} do local value = obj:parameter(key) value = trimWhitespace(value, true) obj.. key = yesno(value) end do local subpage = obj:parameter('subpage') local category2 = obj:parameter('category2') if type(subpage) 'string' then subpage = mw.ustring.lower(subpage) end if type(category2) 'string' then subpage = mw.ustring.lower(category2) end obj._subpage = trimWhitespace(subpage, true) obj._category2 = trimWhitespace(category2) -- don't remove blank values end return obj end function CategoryHandler:parameter(key) local parameterNames = self._data.parameterskey local pntype = type(parameterNames) if pntype 'string' or pntype 'number' then return self._argsparameterNames elseif pntype 'table' then for _, name in ipairs(parameterNames) do local value = self._argsname if value ~= nil then return value end end return nil else error(string.format( 'invalid config key "%s"', tostring(key) ), 2) end end function CategoryHandler:isSuppressedByArguments() return -- See if a category suppression argument has been set. self._nocat true or self._categories false or ( self._category2 and self._category2 ~= self._data.category2Yes and self._category2 ~= self._data.category2Negative ) -- Check whether we are on a subpage, and see if categories are -- suppressed based on our subpage status. or self._subpage self._data.subpageNo and self.title.isSubpage or self._subpage self._data.subpageOnly and not self.title.isSubpage end function CategoryHandler:shouldSkipBlacklistCheck() -- Check whether the category suppression arguments indicate we -- should skip the blacklist check. return self._nocat false or self._categories true or self._category2 self._data.category2Yes end function CategoryHandler:matchesBlacklist() if self._usesCurrentTitle then return self._data.currentTitleMatchesBlacklist else mShared = mShared or require('Module:Category handler/shared') return mShared.matchesBlacklist( self.title.prefixedText, mw.loadData('Module:Category handler/blacklist') ) end end function CategoryHandler:isSuppressed() -- Find if categories are suppressed by either the arguments or by -- matching the blacklist. return self:isSuppressedByArguments() or not self:shouldSkipBlacklistCheck() and self:matchesBlacklist() end function CategoryHandler:getNamespaceParameters() if self._usesCurrentTitle then return self._data.currentTitleNamespaceParameters else if not mappings then mShared = mShared or require('Module:Category handler/shared') mappings = mShared.getParamMappings(true) -- gets mappings with mw.loadData end return mShared.getNamespaceParameters( self.title, mappings ) end end function CategoryHandler:namespaceParametersExist() -- Find whether any namespace parameters have been specified. -- We use the order "all" --> namespace params --> "other" as this is what -- the old template did. if self:parameter('all') then return true end if not mappings then mShared = mShared or require('Module:Category handler/shared') mappings = mShared.getParamMappings(true) -- gets mappings with mw.loadData end for ns, params in pairs(mappings) do for i, param in ipairs(params) do if self._argsparam then return true end end end if self:parameter('other') then return true end return false end function CategoryHandler:getCategories() local params = self:getNamespaceParameters() local nsCategory for i, param in ipairs(params) do local value = self._argsparam if value ~= nil then nsCategory = value break end end if nsCategory ~= nil or self:namespaceParametersExist() then -- Namespace parameters exist - advanced usage. if nsCategory nil then nsCategory = self:parameter('other') end local ret = {self:parameter('all')} local numParam = tonumber(nsCategory) if numParam and numParam >= 1 and math.floor(numParam) numParam then -- nsCategory is an integer ret+ 1 = self._argsnumParam else ret+ 1 = nsCategory end if #ret < 1 then return nil else return table.concat(ret) end elseif self._data.defaultNamespacesself.title.namespace then -- Namespace parameters don't exist, simple usage. return self._args1 end return nil end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Exports -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local p = {} function p._exportClasses() -- Used for testing purposes. return { CategoryHandler = CategoryHandler } end function p._main(args, data) data = data or mw.loadData('Module:Category handler/data') local handler = CategoryHandler.new(data, args) if handler:isSuppressed() then return nil end return handler:getCategories() end function p.main(frame, data) data = data or mw.loadData('Module:Category handler/data') local args = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { wrappers = data.wrappers, valueFunc = function (k, v) v = trimWhitespace(v) if type(k) 'number' then if v ~= '' then return v else return nil end else return v end end }) return p._main(args, data) end return p